


Secret Intelligence Squad

by Littleprimadonna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleprimadonna/pseuds/Littleprimadonna
Summary: Erwin planned the deaths of the Levi squad, he needs them for another mission. Following orders, Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld faked their deaths. They were calculating as they faced the Female Titan, and managed to make their deaths look realistic. Now undercover, the Secret Intelligence Squad is tasked to discover the truth behind the titans and their origins.





	

The blood in his veins froze when he saw her. He saw the mangled copper hair tousled by the wind that framed her soft jawline and immortalized her peaceful features. He saw the unnatural arch of her body against the tree, head bent back and staring at the sky. He saw her perfectly still, unbelieving that a few moments ago she was speeding faster than the birds that soar above the trees. He couldn’t bring himself to look into her eyes, but how could he not? They were still so lifelike. Like they still held the warmth of her smiles, the gentleness of her caresses, and the hopes of her future. A future that he dared not hope he could share with her.

He was right to keep those hopes in check.

*

There was no funeral. After all, their bodies were left on the barren fields outside the walls.

_It was for the best,_ he told himself for the hundred time. Their sacrifice guaranteed the survival of the remaining soldiers. He slammed down his whiskey glass, the golden liquid of its content no longer interested him. There was a time when that vibrant shade enthralled him, accompanied by melodious laughter and gentle snorts. Now, it only served to plunge the blade deeper into his gut.

Cadenced footsteps sounded from down the hall and jolted Levi out of his reverie. Suddenly, the world came back to him. The clumsy clash of blades from the training fields below filled the office yet again, accompanied by the rising wispy scent of that night’s dinner being made in the kitchen.  

The footsteps stopped by Levi’s door.

“Come in and I’ll end you,” Levi said, knowing it won’t stop him.

“They could really use your skill for training down there.” Erwin opened the door and leaned against the frame.  

“What, pray tell, were they doing for three fucking years during the training corps?”

“Basic skills. But hardly enough to survive outside the walls.”

“They came back from the last expedition, didn’t they?” Levi pointed out. “Something not even some elites did,” his voice trailed off.

“That was inevitable-”

“I didn’t need to refuel,” Levi stated. He turned to meet the eyes of the Commander. “It wasn’t inevitable.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Levi. You followed orders.”

“Why give me that order?”

The Commander’s eyes dropped, he remained quiet.

Levi scowled, the ground below him seemed to shake. He tightened his fists. “For fuck’s sake, Erwin.”

Erwin looked back up into Levi’s piercing grey eyes. For a split second he looked upon the same threat against his life that glared up at him from the underground city years ago.  

“I’m sorry.” The Commander gave one nod, then walked away.

*

“How long do we have to keep this a secret?”

Erwin locked the door to his office. He gestured toward the four empty seats positioned in front of his desk. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

The four soldiers nodded their thanks and took their seats, albeit a little uneasily.

“How are your injuries?” Erwin inquired.

“Minor,” one of them replied. “Although, that was really a close one, if I do say so myself.”

“Could’ve done without being thrown off the carts though.”

“My sincerest apologies for that,” Erwin glanced down.

“It was no one’s fault, Commander. We’re fine.”

Erwin breathed out a sigh of relief. “I chose you four for a reason, I have full confidence in your abilities.”

“Thank you, Commander. But-”

“I would like to keep your operations undisclosed until we are certain of who is on our side,” Erwin answered before she could even ask. “This means keeping all information of your missions and whereabouts between us five. And I cannot stress this enough, _no one_ else is to know about this.”

“Even our Captain?”

Erwin nodded. “I need him to continue his service to the Survey Corps, I trust you four know the importance of that. I also need him to continue his watch on Eren.”

“But to keep this from him-”

“Is the best course of action,” Erwin maintained. “This guarantees no hindrance to your mission.”

The four replied with silence.

“Erd Jinn,” Erwin looked to him. “You are now the Captain of the Secret Intelligence Squad. Levi always spoke of your ability to calmly discern danger and appoint appropriate action.”

Erd stood and promptly gave a salute, offering up his heart for humanity. He sat back down at Erwin’s nod.

“Petra Ral,” Erwin looked over at her.

“Sir!” Petra stood with her salute.

“You are second in command.”

Petra was surprised. She opened her mouth to reason.

“I am firm in my decision,” Erwin continued. “Levi praised your skills and talents, and I second his opinions.”

“So do I,” Erd gave Petra an encouraging smile.

“Definitely no complaints here,” Auruo added.

“Honestly, I would put you as first in command,” Gunther nodded while giving Erd a sideways smirk. “No offense, Erd.”

Erd laughed good-heartedly. “None taken. I can’t disagree.”

 “Thank you.” Petra held her salute, a faint pink shadow crept over her cheeks.

“Here,” Erwin pulled out a file folder stuffed to the brim with paper and held it out to Petra. She took it and sat back down, her hands shook just slightly. “I made a copy of everything the Survey Corps currently knows,” the Commander continued. Petra opened the file, and the entire team shifted to glance at the papers.

Petra read the first document, “Ilse’s notebook.”

“Ilse Langnar was a Survey Corps soldier, she died during the 34th expedition.” Erwin folded his hands together and placed them on the table. “She met a tragic, yet curious end.”

“Curious?” Erd probed.

Erwin nodded.

“She met a titan who spoke to her.”

“What?” Petra and Auruo say in unison, their eyes wide.

“The titan called Ilse, Lady Ymir,” Erwin explained.

“Ymir?” Petra furrowed her brows. “Don’t we have a recruit named Ymir?”

“We what?” Auruo looked over to her, his eyes even wider than previously thought possible for him.

“We do,” Erwin confirmed.

“What does this mean? Ymir is not a common name.” Erd shifted in his seat.

Erwin sighed, “I don’t know. That is part of your mission. There is much about the titans that is still a mystery to us, but we have reason to believe that some humans may have ties to the titans, and are working for them.”

“But,” Auruo paled. “But all the people those monsters killed, every goddamn thing we have been fighting for-”

“Exactly,” Erwin interjected. “Which is why I emphasize the importance of keeping your squad a secret.”

“Do you suspect Levi?” Petra asked softly, not meeting Erwin’s eyes.

Erwin was quiet for a couple of seconds, “No.”

Petra looked up, “But-”

“I have concluded that the best course of action is to keep your mission under wraps, from as many people as possible. This includes Levi.” Erwin ran a hand through his hair, his gaze firm.

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Erd reasoned. Petra looked to him questioningly. “This keeps Captain Levi from worrying about us.”

“Agreed,” Auruo sat up straighter and placed a hand on Petra’s shoulders. “You don’t need to worry, Petra. We can handle this on our own.”

“I just,” Petra bit her lip. “I feel bad making him think that we are dead.”

“Levi is used to it by now,” Erwin’s sky blue eyes pierced into Petra’s. “He’ll mourn you, but he will move on. He always does.”

Petra stilled, her gaze dropped.

Erwin’s firm gaze softened, “Take a couple of days of rest before you start your mission. I know your injuries are minor, but should the situation arise, you all need to be in top fighting form.”

“What about the Female Titan?” Gunther spoke up. “She’s still out there, and obviously has some sort of higher intelligence compared to the other titans. Shouldn’t we begin with her as soon as possible?”

“We already have a suspect,” Erwin said, “Leave her to us.”

“A suspect?” Erd inquired.

Erwin nodded, “We believe she is a titan shifter, someone just like Eren.”

“There’s more of them?” Auruo cried.

“Yes, and she’s within our ranks,” Erwin sighed.

“Within our ranks-”

Erwin cut Auruo off before his cries could alert the other soldiers in the building. “Within Wall Sina. Leave her to us, we will be escorting Eren to the inner walls soon. There, we will pursue our mission to capture the Female Titan.”

The team stared at Erwin with open eyes, for a moment, no one dared to speak.

“Who is it?” Petra broke the silence.

“Don’t worry-”

“With all due respect _sir_ ,” Petra raised her voice slightly, finding a new source of confidence. _He wants to keep this from Levi? Fine. But I have my own team to lead now._ “We have a right to know. It won’t do any good to keep any information from us.”

Everyone glanced at her. Erwin smiled inwardly. _He was right, she’s a fighter._

“Annie Leonhart,” Erwin answered without further hindrance. “She’s a graduate of the 104 Training Corps, currently in the Military Police.”

“That means Eren knew her?” Petra realized.

Erwin nodded.

“Sina, is everyone from the 104 a fucking titan?” Auruo cried in disbelief.

“Probably not,” Gunther shrugged.

“And how do you know?” Auruo retorted.

“That’s what we’ll have to find out,” Erd cut their argument short.

“Your mission will be undercover,” Erwin continued, “Stay under the eyes of the public and the military. To everyone except us five, you are dead.”

Erd nodded, “Understood.”

“I leave the rest of your strategies to your own command, you have full permission to act for the best of your team.”

The four members of the newly formed Secret Intelligence Squad stood, each with their salute in position.

“Yes sir!” They said in unison.

Erwin stood and saluted the soldiers. “I wish you all the best of luck.”

 

*

Eren transformed, that they were sure of. Hidden beside the walls of the church, Petra, Auruo, Gunther and Erd stood very still. They were wearing civilian clothes in an effort to fit in. Now, they were severely regretting it.

“Tch,” Petra clenched her fists. “We have to help.”

“We can’t,” Erd’s tone was firm.

“If we go we can take her down,” Auruo argued.

“Erd’s right,” Gunther reasoned. “Our job is to stay out of it.”

“And watch innocent people die?” Petra seethed.

“We don’t have our gear,” Erd tried.

“We can go back to the storage unit and get it-”

“Watch out!” Auruo pushed Petra, Gunther, and Erd away just in time as Titan Eren threw the Female Titan into the church building. Screams sounded out and the streets are in chaos. The spot the squad just stood was covered in shattered bricks and crimson blood.

Eren roared as he engaged the Female Titan.  The squad ducked behind the debris and tried to stay still.

“Damn,” Auruo whispered, “It’s burning.”

Indeed, Eren and the Female Titan was radiating a lot of heat. No doubt their fight was causing it, but it was still extreme.

“Hanji’s notes said they emit heat when they heal,” Petra faced away from the two titans, gasping for cool air.  

“Let’s go,” Erd ordered.

The four quickly ducked and scrambled for the nearest alleyway.

Then they heard the scream.


End file.
